Disastrous
by ThE AnCiEnT DeRuViSh
Summary: Artemis, Myles and Beckett visit the aquarium and things seem boring than ever, Myles is annoying Artemis with questions and is disliking Beckett while Beckett is just being...uh, Beckett, they go to a store to find something horrible awaiting them.


Artemis and his younger twin brothers were inside the vastly large sized aquarium. Everything was covered with bleu and had a lot of creatures in the containers, it wasn't flooded with many people and there were a few that tried to pickpocket others. Shells and sand were on the tiles and there was a sign at the entrance saying, "Aqualand!"

The elder of the trio was very annoyed and bored of the fishes and the consequently shout of Beckett yelling," Fishies!" Myles was a little than better to handle with, except for the mind rattling questions he asked every second of this painfully and abstract journey.

"Artemis?" Asked Myles with a hint of admiration.

"Yes," responded Artemis with a heavy sigh.

"How tall is the Eiffel Tower?"

Artemis looked steely at Myles, like he couldn't think how more irrelevant this question was and what would his little brother gain out of this.

He took a breather and answered, "Three-hundred twenty four meters tall, Myles."

Beckett had just caught the attention of an individual fish, a carp to be specific, and made faces to it. The carp, seemingly unamused, skidded through the opposite corner of the rectangular bowl. Beckett turned angry.

"Bad fishee!"

A few of the visitors looked to see what caused the sudden loud voice.

Fowl the second turned to see Beckett with a clearly disapproving face. He was not going to baby sit his twin brothers any longer if they kept it up, even though they just had five minutes left.

"Artemis?" Said Myles with another sweet and cuddly tone in his voice.

"What do you want?" Replied Artemis with a little bit of malice.

"This museum is booring."

"I agree, and it's an aquarium," corrected and chuckled the young man.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Myles glared at Beckett and another question flowed into his head.

"Art-,"

"What now?" Artemis asked tiredly.

" It's just that, well, Daddy, you and me are of abnormal intelligence and have our ways of getting out of a problem, Beckett on the other hand is just a plain person that doesn't have any of our traits whatsoever, and why is this?"

Artemis took some time of forming a phrase, he knew the answer a long time ago, and guessed that with a few days, he would know too.

Before he could open his mouth, Myles formed a plan of his own.

"He's adopted!" Myles eyes grew wide with some sort of understanding.

"He was supposedly made to be my twin when he looks nothing like me! It all makes perfect sense!"

Artemis was completely abashed by how his brother would deduce something like that.

"No! Of course he's your twin, and he looks exactly like you, how could such a preposterous idea like that could come from you?"

Myles looked guilty and ashamed of what he had just said, looking everywhere except at his brother.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Look, I know how it feels to be ashamed of yourself," said Artemis with his expert-on-life tone, "You just have to think about the good things that the certain individual has with you, the assets, mainly."

Myles was about to retort when Artemis beat him there.

"Think about it, how boring would life be without him being there? His ignorance, his stubbornness and his intellect, plus, if he had your intellect, he might even surpass you."

The five-year old was thinking about what his older brother had just said, and came to the conclusion.

"Fine, I guess you right." Myles allowed him a meekly smile.

"I'm always right," mutters Artemis, though Myles heard him.

"Time's up Beckett, lets get going."

Beckett glances at Artemis with a pleading look.

"I don't want to go!" Beckett sounds heartbroken like he put his life building the aquarium himself.

"C'mon Beckett, stop being a baby." Lectures Myles.

"I'm not baby!" Artemis twitches at the grammar.

"There's ice cream in the car…" He resolves, what kind of kid doesn't like ice cream?

Beckett raises an eyebrow, "Cho-colate fudge?" Asks the simplest, and not simple-toon, brother.

Artemis hesitates for a second, "Yes."

The two kids eyes glowed savagely that most would have thought they were crazy.

Heck, Artemis thought they were crazy.

They ran so fast that when Artemis blinked, they were gone. Artemis grunted and increased his pace until he was out of the insane aquarium. He sat in the front seat and shut his door.

"Had a fun time?" Butler grins at his principle, awarded with a slightly enhanced smile, a spine chiller.

"…"

"Artemis!" Beckett points at his older brother accusingly.

"No ice cream!" Myles also has an annoyed glance towards the front passenger seat.

"So? We'll just get one from the store."

"Dairy Terry's?"

Artemis nods with an expression defining that he could be doing something efficient or having a massive impact on the world with his hacking skills. Italy was on his preferable list.

Soon, they pulled into the parking space of Dairy Terry and opened the door.

Only to find a gang of thugs pointing a gun at the store clerk. The thugs turn to see them and it is cold hard silence. Butler swiftly pushes the Fowl family outside and turns to the bandits. They stood terrified at the mass of the man, put they quickly got over it, too quickly.

Artemis covers the ears of the twins by encircling them onto his chest because he knows what's going to happen, but not the outcome. As expected, shots are fired and there is silence, only the drumming on Artemis's ears can be heard.

He stands up letting go of the twins, and waits. If he himself went in their and the thugs weren't dead, Butler's death would be in vain. The trio waited for the outcome of the battle, and then a familiar figure opened the door. Bloody, bruised, and weak, he still wasn't dead.

"Oh my intellectual genius…"

"Master Fowl, it's been an honor to serve you and your family… I hope my services were indigent to your demands…"

"Butler, your not dead yet! We can save you!"

Butler, oblivious to what his charge was saying, continued on with his dying speech, "Tell Juliet that I love her and… she better not lose a fight…"

The brother's stare in horror at the man almost dead beside them. They all thought the same thing; well maybe except one who taught about his chocolate, but the other's had the same idea.

_Interesting…_

End

**So, what do you think of this story, so far? I have to admit it is very short, I guess my creativity level is low at the moment, not much happening in this chapter…**

**Anyways, criticize as much as you want to tell me what I'm doing wrong or simply to just vent.**

**-TDA **


End file.
